


Ménage à trois

by Swadari



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Together, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamada Ichiro, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadari/pseuds/Swadari
Summary: How Samatoki Aohitsugi, Ichiro Yamada, and Cain pass their days.





	1. Samacain

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.

When he wakes up, there's Cain.  
  
He'd murmur a sleepy good morning in Samatoki's ear, then exchange their usual kisses. Occasionally, he'd tighten his legs around Samatoki's to draw his naked body closer and rub their morning erections against each other. Their kisses would take a passionate turn with tongue and teeth, and they'd come away gasping for air.  
  
He never took the general for a size queen, but Cain worships his dick like it's the fucking sun. Cain would clasp both hands around their cocks to jerk them off. He'd stroke and squeeze and palm the tips, admiring how Samatoki's cock pulses and throbs against his own. Samatoki's always amused by the mesmerized look on Cain's face, especially when he starts leaking pre-cum all over Cain's hands. And he'd swear under his breath when Cain brings his fingers to his lips to lick them clean, unable to do more than nod when Cain gives him a pleading look.  
  
It's always a lick from the crown to the tip Cain starts with. He'd peer up at Samatoki with lustful eyes, kissing the girthy shaft of Samatoki's cock. He's a tease that enjoys testing Samatoki's self-restraint, but the payoff is always _oh-so-satisfying_. It's hard not to groan when Cain slurps his way down to the base, sucking and licking like his life depends on squeezing every bit of cum out of Samatoki's dick with his tongue and throat. From the satisfied way Cain always moans around the cock in his mouth, it just might.  
  
Few sights can contend with the bliss on Cain's face when Samatoki orgasms. At the growled warning and tensed muscles, Cain would always pull back until Samatoki's cockhead rests on the edge of his tongue, letting the taste hit him before he swallows. Back and forth his lips would slide, thoroughly milking Samatoki with the help of his slender fingers. And when he's done gulping it all down, he'd pull off with an obscene pop from the suction of his mouth losing its grip. Somehow, he'd always have come himself, usually from rubbing himself against Samatoki's leg.  
  
Sometimes, Cain would be in the mood for something rougher. Three taps on the side was the universal safeword between the three of them. They'd always go over it before they start. Unlike Ichiro, Cain's still learning. 

Samatoki would start with a reassuring touch, and Cain would return it with a gentle fondling of Samatoki's cheek. A look of understanding is shared, and the game begins.

Cain's surprisingly submissive in bed, while Samatoki's skilled at talking dirty and plays the role well. Cain would spread his legs at the order, bucking with a keening cry when Samatoki grinds his cock against his abdomen with a foot. "Samatoki," Cain would gasp. "Samatoki- _sama_ ," Samatoki would correct, sneering down at Cain with an expression that once cowed the fiercest men on his turf. And it'd give Cain the most delicious thrills, send shivers down his spine.

He's a complete slut for Samatoki's cock, and Samatoki's too happy to oblige. With Cain on his hands and knees, Samatoki would beckon him over and grab a firm handful of Cain's hair. The moment Cain parts his lips, Samatoki would plunge in, groaning at the wet, tight heat that sheathes his cock. The first thrust always leaves Cain gagging. He'd let Cain choke on cock for a short while then wrench his head off. Saliva dripping from Cain's mouth as he pants, Samatoki always admires the sight before he adds a few harsh words and resumes the game.

It's amazing how much Cain enjoys having his mouth treated like a cocksleeve. The evidence is always clear in his own dick, hard and leaking. He'd probably touch himself if his hands weren't always instinctively pushing against Samatoki's legs, unable to budge an inch as Samatoki forces his head back and forth effortlessly. It never takes long for tears to come to Cain's eyes as Samatoki ravages his mouth and throat, fucking his face like it's nothing more than a hole to be used. Well - for that brief time, in that bedroom, that's exactly all it is.

How Cain loved that feeling of helplessness. He's stronger than Samatoki by far, of course. He could have Samatoki flat on his back in seconds, pinned down with a hand if he wanted. But for that short while, with this man he loves and trusts, he's a powerless slut.

The end is always his favorite part. When Samatoki's movements become more rough, when his voice begins to descend into a low growl, when Samatoki's cock starts to pulsate each time he holds Cain down, lips touching root. The sounds that would ensue from his eager sucking and slurping were nothing short of _obscene_. It's never easy to use his tongue - Samatoki's size and different angles pinned his tongue down sometimes - but he'd always do his best to flick and curl it around the shaft, encouraging Samatoki to go on.

Sometimes, Cain wants it on his face. It always makes for a fun video to send to Ichiro. With a shuddering moan, Samatoki would leave Cain's face painted with streaks of sticky cum. When he's done, Cain would lick his lips, swipe up what Samatoki spurted onto his cheeks with a finger, then suck it clean.

Sometimes, Cain wants it in his mouth. He'd open wide and Samatoki would fill his mouth to overflowing. But until Samatoki gave his approval, all Cain would do is watch Samatoki from his place on the floor through half-lidded eyes, cum trailing down the sides of his mouth. And when Samatoki finally nods, he'd swallow, then open his mouth wide, tongue hanging out for Samatoki to see.

When the game ends, Samatoki would carry Cain to the bathroom for a shower. Cain's voice is always hoarse by the end, but his playful teasing and laughter never changes. It's always a relief knowing he hasn't hurt Cain - and hopefully, he never will.

It's always warm tea or honey for Cain's breakfast drink on these days. It's to help soothe his undoubtedly sore throat. Cain would always wink, make a joke, and then thank Samatoki.

The smile on Cain's face would always rid him of any leftover doubt, and try as he might, he's never able to stop the gentle smile that curves his lips in return.


	2. Cainichi

"Somebody might come in." It's a pointless warning, and they both know it. Fucking out here in the open where they could be easily caught anytime was a turn on, one that gives Ichiro delicious thrills that go straight to his crotch. Fuck, he wants someone to walk in right now while Cain's licking his earlobe, whispering promises of what was to come. He wants someone to see him arching into Cain's lean body, gasping and moaning as he desperately attempts to press himself against the fingers teasing his dripping folds.  
  
He wants someone to hear his cries, listen to him scream when Cain pounds him against the wall.  
  
"Ichi," Cain murmurs in his ear, voice low and husky, "you're soaked already."  
  
"At least - _ah!_ \- lock, the door," Ichiro protests not very convincingly. As if he didn't dare Cain to eat him out under the table during business hours one especially horny afternoon last week. There's a reason Cain's wearing a condom already.  
  
"It's lunchtime. No one's here." Nobody but Cain and Ichiro, having sex in the Yorozuya office like they owned the place. Oh, wait - they do. Still, there's no accounting for surprise visitors or customers.

But that's the exciting part.  
  
There's the distinct sensation of a finger entering him. Ichiro's moan is muffled when Cain captures his lips in a kiss, dominating Ichiro's mouth with a skillful tongue. Over the months, he's gotten good with it - too good. Not surprising considering Cain's favorite thing to do was go down on Ichiro or Samatoki. Funny that an eloquent orator like him loved having his mouth full.  
  
The stretch of a second and third finger make him dig his nails into Cain's arms. He doesn't even have the benefit of having his noises swallowed by Cain's mouth anymore - those lips have moved on to the greener pastures that was his neck. A small kiss here, a little lick there - Cain's learned his sensitive spots by now. All Ichiro can do is bite his lip when Cain latches on and starts sucking, curling his fingers deep inside Ichiro.  
  
" _Ngh_ \- Cain," he groans, hips twitching towards the general's body. His knees go weak when Cain drags his fingers against his walls before pulling them out to spread Ichiro's lips.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Cain whispers, holding Ichiro's arms above his head by his wrists with one hand. The other was teasing Ichiro again, pressing between his folds, touching, stroking, probing tantalizingly close to his entrance. It's the surefire way to get Ichiro all worked up, and he resists for all of two seconds.  
  
"I want you," Ichiro says. And gasps. Cain's touching him agonizingly slowly now, circling his clit with a thumb. It prompts a stream of begging, each more explicit than the last. He's never been shy with what he wants, and he's not going to start now.  
  
Cain smirks as Ichiro rolls his hips, thrusting against Cain's fingers. He craves the touch, the friction, fucking anything, but Cain's torturing him by pulling his fingers back just out of reach whenever Ichiro bucks. "Please! _Fuck_ , I need you so bad-"  
  
"I want-yes, please," he pleads, gasping sharply when Cain's cock slides firmly against his pussy, rubbing into his engorged nub. He can't stop shaking from anticipation, he's going to fucking snap if Cain doesn't quit messing around and get down to railing him senseless. " _Ah_ -! Cain, _Cain_ , fuck me, **_fuck me_** -"  
  
He screams when Cain pushes in, bottoming out with one smooth snap of his hips. Ichiro briefly clenches around the sudden intrusion, wringing a moan out of Cain. Cain's not as big as Samatoki is, but his cock fills Ichiro in all kinds of different ways, ones that's are no less satisfying. It doesn't take long for his body to loosen up, and Cain starts to move. A slow, steady rhythm to ensure Ichiro's adjusted to his cock, and also to make sure he's wet enough that Cain's cock is sufficiently lubed so Ichiro doesn't get hurt.  
  
" _Ichi_..."  
  
"God, yes," Ichiro moans, his walls tightening around Cain's cock each time it withdraws, as though trying to prevent him from pulling out. Fuck, he can't decide what's better - Cain's greedy tongue lapping up his juices, or Cain's hot, hard cock reaching deep inside his core like this. Skillful though it was, there were limits to Cain's tongue, and sometimes all Ichiro wants is something hard and deep in him.  
  
With Ichiro pinned to the wall, Cain quickly ramps up his pace. Ichiro's insides seem to suck him in deeper with every thrust, but Cain doesn't let up, only pausing for a brief glance at the clock on the wall. Lunch is ending soon, so they have to be quick. A soft whine from Ichiro draws Cain's attention back to him, and he presses a fond kiss on Ichiro's lips with a nod.  
  
Cain releases Ichiro's hands to grip his hips for leverage, then gives him what he wants - hard and fast and as wild as possible. The wet noises of slapping, slickened skin are soon masked by sharp cries and pitchy moans. Ichiro throws one arm around Cain's neck, the other hand going straight to his swollen clit to rub and stroke himself roughly. There's no subtlety about it, just raw lust, primal urges. His hips twist and writhe, unable to contain himself at the sensations wracking his body. It's good, it's so good, he can't take it anymore-  
  
"Cain-" The scream is followed by a violent shudder, prompting a moan from Cain. The way Ichiro's walls spasm and clench around him, the warmth of Ichiro's face buried in his chest, the sudden wetness that seeps out around his cock pistoning in and out of Ichiro drenched heat - they all prove too much, and Cain spills moments after with a strangled moan of _Ichi_.  
  
They slump against each other, gasping from the exertion. The room smells of sex - smells of them. Neither of them feel like moving, but a voice pierces the air. Thankfully, it's only Hatsune Miku breaking into song. Ichiro's alarm.  
  
"Time to get back to work," Cain whispers. Ichiro groans in response. After a fuck like that, work couldn't possibly be further from his mind. He's tempted to pull Cain down so he can lap up the mess Ichiro made, but Cain's getting up already. " Let's clean up before we really get caught."  
  
Oh well. Never mind. Ichiro knows how to motivate the both of them. As Cain raises himself off Ichiro's body, Ichiro tugs him back down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Hey. Next time..."


End file.
